remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Core
The Core is located at the centre of the planet Cybertron and considered sacred ground by the Cybertronians as it produced vast quantities of energon that is essential to the continued existence of the Transformer race. Resembling a massive spherical construct, the Core possesses its own consciousness and mind allowing it to speak as well as act. In reality, the Core of Cybertron is the shell that houses Primus himself, the creator-god of the Transformers, who became one with it to give life to his children through the Well of AllSparks. Fiction ''The Covenant of Primus While not much is known of Primus's origins, he created the Thirteen before fading away into hyper sleep to turn the tide of his war against Unicron. Aligned novels Primus is generally accepted to exist though his 13 children are considered a myth by some. Throughout Cybertron devices carry out his will: the AllSpark creates the protoforms in the Well of All Sparks. The Sonic Canyons are believed to be his ears, feeding him knowledge of the universe via Vector Sigma, though that is actually beneath the gladitorial arenas of Kaon. And the Core produces his own physical emanation, Energon. During the civil war, the AllSpark was ejected into space to keep it out of Decepticon hands, eventually floating into the Milky Way, while the Core was corrupted by the Dark Energon-imbued Plasma energy Chamber. The dying Sentinel Prime ordered Optimus to go to the Core and remove its infection. Optimus was accompanied by Bumblebee and Jetfire and began descending the Underworld through the empty Well of All Sparks. Horrified by the infestation, Bumblebee tore out the corruption spikes on the Core, allowing Optimus to remove the poisonous Plasma Energy Chamber. A voice that only Optimus could hear then told him he was too late, but it imbued his body with the Matrix, truly making him a Prime. It told him to leave Cybertron, but to also return one day, when the Matrix and the Core would act in concert to restore the planet. When the Autobots left Cybertron, the last original Prime Alpha Trion remained, stating Vector Sigma would keep him alive. ''Prime'' cartoon According to legend, at the beginning of time, Unicron and Primus battled each other for eons, with neither side remaining victorious for long. Until, that is, Primus created the Thirteen: the original Primes. These Thirteen defeated Unicron and cast him into space. Primus then became one with the Core of Cybertron, and brought life to new Cybertronians through the Well of All Sparks. Optimus Prime would later speak of Unicron as being a physical being that had likely transcended physical form, with Primus presumably being the same. When Primus was poisoned from the result of the war, Orion Pax came into contact with Primus and was given the Matrix of Leadership. During the war, Optimus removed the AllSpark, the source of new life creation on Cybertron, and sent it into deep space. Many thousands of years later, Primus was restored by Team Prime when they used the Omega Lock built into the Nemesis to restore Cybertron. However, Primus's awakening would cause his slumbering arch foe Unicron to reawaken and take control of Megatron's body, flying to Cybertron to destroy him. Raising an army of Terrorcons, Unicron sent them into the Well of All Sparks to destroy Primus, but they themselves disintegrated, within inches of the Core, when Unicron was defeated. 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon A thousand years ago, Windblade was sent to Earth by Primus himself, but not before receiving various upgrades that allowed her to go on her mission. ''Transformers: Universe'' In Transformers: Universe, the Core located at the center of Cybertron and appeared to be smaller than the Earth's Core. According to legend, Unicron and Primus battled each other for eons, with neither side remaining victorious for long. Until, that is, Primus created the Thirteen: the original Primes. These Thirteen and Primus defeated Unicron and cast him into space. Primus then became one with Cybertron with his spark one with the Core of Cybertron, and brought life to new Cybertronians through the Well of All Sparks. During the war, Ultra Magnus came to the Core into contact with Primus and was honored, but Primus selected Optimus Prime as the Autobot leader and bestowed on him the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus removed the AllSpark, the source of new life creation on Cybertron, and sent it into deep space. Windblade was sent to Earth by Primus himself, but not before receiving various upgrades that allowed her to go on her mission. Many thousands of years later, Primus was poisoned by Megatron with Dark Energon during the Decepticon Uprisings. Primus was later restored by Team Prime when they used the Omega Lock built into the Nemesis to restore Cybertron. Games ''War for Cybertron'' In the closing stages of the Great War, the Decepticon leader Megatron learnt of the existence of a powerful corruptive energy source known as Dark Energon located at an orbital station. After acquiring the station and manufacturing it through the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge, Megatron decided to corrupt the Core of Cybertron itself in order to win his war against the Autobots. To accomplish this feat, he first needed the Omega Key and thus laid siege to Iacon itself and journeyed into the Vaults where he battled Zeta Prime for the relic. It was only after the battle did he learn of Omega Supreme being the key to the Core and battled the gigantic Autobot as well as defeating him. With Omega Supreme defeated, Megatron forced the Guardian to open the Omega Gate and took his Decepticons to the Core. There, he used Corruptors to infuse the Core with Dark Energon which began to manifest all over the planet Cybertron and threatening its survival. With the defeat of Zeta Prime, the High Council of Elders promoted Optimus to the position of Prime in order to lead the Autobots. Seeing the continued corruption of Dark Energon spreading across Cybertron, Optimus Prime decided to journey deep into the planet and purge the infestation at its source. Taking Ironhide and Warpath with him, they learnt that Space slugs were fighting a losing battle in cleansing the Core of Dark Energon. Furthermore, the trio of Autobots had to fight against a garrison of Decepticons left behind by Megatron to ensure that the Core remained corrupted. Despite their resistance, Optimus Prime and his team managed to reach the centre of Cybertron and kill a corrupted space slug, thus freeing the Core. There, the Core spoke to Optimus Prime and revealed that the corruption of Dark Energon had been too extensive and in order to conserve itself - the Core had to shut down and purge itself in a process that would take millions of years where it would no longer be able to produce large quantities of Energon. This meant that the planet Cybertron would be barren as a result and insufficient energy would be present for those that remained on the surface. Despite claiming that the line of Primes had failed in their mission, the Core decided to impart the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus Prime stating that so long as it functioned; its own Spark would continue. With that done, Optimus Prime returned to the surface and began the Great Exodus of Cybertron, leaving only a small number of them behind who vowed to continue to fight Megatron's tyrannical rule. Notes *Cybertron is shown to exist before Primus "became one" with it's core, implying the planet predates him in Prime continuity and is not his body as in other continuities. *Whilst not stated in the game, the Core is likely the shell that houses Primus himself. In Exodus, the core refers to Primus separately, so it is probably a shell program. *However, Episode 24 of the ''Prime'' cartoon confirmed that Primus became one with the Core and the Core of Cybertron is referred to as "Primus" in the Prime cartoon and various related media from there on in. Category:Locations Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Cores